This invention relates to reproduction machines, and more particularly, to an improved control system for a sorter utilized by such machines.
Generally, reproduction machine sorters are utilized to collate copy sheets from the machine processor, thus forming books from them. Known sorters generally include a plurality of bins or storage trays and means for placing the copy sheets into each of the bins, in seriatum. Unfortunately, as with all automatic paper handling devices, there is a potential for paper jams to occur. A variety of systems have been utilized to detect such malfunctions. For example, in the Xerox 9200 copier/duplicator, each copy is detected when it leaves the processor and a check is made to make sure that it has reached at least one of the bins in the sorter. However, there has heretofore been no method of determining if it has been placed in the correct bin to maintain proper collation.